ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Francis Gifford
Private Sam Francis Gifford is a U.S Army soldier. Before the war Gifford was a wealthy cotton farmer in the South who treated his sharecroppers with callous disregard for their personal lives. When the United States gets involved in the war, Gifford's National Guard unit is called to active service with the United States Army. Gifford's father-in-law, Colonel Cousins, is also his regimental commander. Despite Gifford's wealth and commanding position in civilian life, he is not a commissioned officer but a platoon sergeant. His close association with his former croppers under miserable and dangerous conditions changes Gifford's perspectives and he becomes close buddies with several of them. Though capably leading his platoon earns him a medal for valor, Gifford outwardly exhibits signs of fear, battle fatigue, and neurosis. These weaknesses intensify when his father-in-law is killed by a sniper. Another officer, a wealthy landowner disdainful of his men both as workers and as soldiers, machine guns Gifford's friends out of cowardice and panic. Gifford attempts to beat him to death with the butt of his rifle. For those actions he is busted from Staff Sergeant to Private and reprimanded by his battalion commander for striking an officer. Because he had earned a Silver Star, he is given a choice of being sentenced to the United States Disciplinary Barracks in Leavenworth or transferred to George Company, a de facto punishment company assigned to a dangerous area of the front lines. Gifford chooses the punishment company, which is commanded by Captain Grimes, a former First Sergeant. Captain Grimes insists everyone call him "Waco", wears no rank insignia and forbids military salutes lest he become a target for snipers. Everyone in George Company hates Waco except for some pre-war regular army comrades-in-arms Millard and Swanson, who act as Waco's personal bodyguards. Impressed by Gifford's combat record, Waco offers him a membership in his private circle as a radio operator. This ends when Gifford beats up Swanson for making suggestive remarks about his wife's photograph. Waco burns the photograph. Waco orders Gifford to lead a six-man patrol to check a town believed to be the location of a Japanese headquarters. The patrol finds the town abandoned. Gifford takes the name plaque off the front door of the town's church. During the patrol Gifford and his men spot a platoon strength unit of the Japanese Imperial Army equipped with mortars heading towards the hills near George Company's Headquarters. Gifford reports his findings to Waco. Waco accuses Gifford of not going to the town but hiding in the hills but Gifford tosses the plaque on Waco's desk as proof. The headquarters receives a heavy barrage from the Japanese mortars that Gifford warned Waco about in which Millard is killed. Sam is sent by Waco to outpost duty with a lieutenant nicknamed Little Joe. There he forms a friendship with another former sharecropper, Willie Crawford. After an attack, the outpost has lost radio contact with the company and Gifford is sent back to company HQ for fresh batteries. He arrives to find that Waco has been relieved of command when several wounded men informed battalion headquarters of his behavior. Waco, in formal uniform including rank insignia as he prepares to leave, is shot and killed by a Japanese sniper when he demands that his soldiers salute him. Gifford returns to the outpost, which is hit with another attack in which Little Joe is killed. Gifford and Crawford are the sole survivors. With Crawford wounded in the leg, Crawford orders Gifford make it through the lines alone to warn the Company of an impending large attack. At first Gifford refuses to leave Crawford behind, but Crawford insists, pointing a pistol at Gifford and saying it's an order. Gifford fights his way through Japanese soldiers to make his way back to the Company but he is wounded along the way. Upon reaching the company he finds that most of the Battalion has come up to begin a new offensive. Gifford warns them about the Japanese units massing in the hills. He demands that help be sent to rescue Crawford. Just at that moment a patrol comes in with Crawford on a stretcher. Crawford and Gifford are told because of their wounds they are being shipped home. Gifford tells Crawford that he wants Crawford to live with him and his family at his mansion back home and he can have a job at Gifford's company. Awards *Silver Star Gallery Sam Gifford.png Sam Gifford (2).png Swanson and Gifford.jpg|Swanson and Gifford. Gifford and Soldier.jpg Gifford, Sam Francis Gifford, Sam Francis Gifford, Sam Francis Gifford, Sam Francis Gifford, Sam Francis Gifford, Sam Francis Gifford, Sam Francis Gifford, Sam Francis Gifford, Sam Francis Gifford, Sam Francis